


Stuck

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompts on Tumblr: <i>maybe stuck on a planet together</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> It's small, again! The anon also proposed "dancing under the stars" I wanted to find a place in the fic, but brain is nope. First time I post smut I wrote all by myself and as always my brain refused to cooperate when it come to write the smut part :T (Sorry if it's a little weird! SORRY IF THE ENTIRE FIC IS WEIRD!)

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Land on the planet, found out if there was any life forms on it, try to make contact if they was something. If not, go back in the ship. You were part of the landing party with the captain, Spock, Scotty and a security officer. On the face of things, this planet seemed inhabited, which means you all had to go back aboard the Enterprise. From here, troubles started. When Kirk request to be beamed back, the officer told him that the transporter had some issues. After an hour, they finally be able to beam three members of the party. Scotty and you stayed behind. As you turn came, the transporter was broken once more and this time for good.

“How long before ya could repair it?” Scotty complained at his comm.  
“I don’t know, sir. Probably few hours. Sorry, sir.” The officer replied.

Scotty closed his comm with a groan and turned back at you. “Well, (Y/N) seems like we’re stuck here for awhile.”  
“Isn’t like I would complaint to have sometime with you for once.” You laughed. “What are we supposed to do now? Same if there’s no sign of life in this planet, we shouldn’t stay here. Maybe we could find a better place.”  
“Are ya scared?”  
“No, but according to the reading, this planet can get cold by night and looking at the sky, I bet the stars will show up soon.”  
“Alrigh’ then.”

The tricoder reading also said that this planet was mountainous, which mean there will probably have a cave somewhere where you could wait till the transporter was repaired. You and Scotty walked for a while before actually find a small cave, not bigger than the bridge. And your problems were just getting worst. You tried to contact the ship once more to give update about your situation, but it was impossible to get an answer. Scotty tried, no response either.

“Looks like every time you’re on a mission, something happen to the ship.” You smiled, trying to put some humor in this dire situation.   
“What can I say? This ship need me as much as I need her. I’m the only one who understand her when something’s wrong. Almost as everyone like to break my ship when I’m not on board!”   
“So what do we do know?”  
“What about this...”

Scotty grabbed you by the waist and dragged you against him. He kissed you softly at first and make it more passionate. You felt his hand hands ran from the bottom of your back to the top, as removing your blue shirt. He softly kissed you in the neck, making you shiver. Playfully, you proceed to remove his shirt and move you hands back to his trousers. He softly laughed, doing the same. He lied you down on the ground, kissing you from the neck to your belly, stopping to remove your underwears. Scotty made his fingers ran on your hips to slowly push them inside you. A soft moan crossed your lips as fingered you. 

“What if the transporter is repaired while we still doing this?” You asked.  
“They gonna wait. Let’s do it fast and I promise tonigh’, we can take our time.”

Once you were wet enough, he removed his hand and take off his underwear as you take off you bra. You couldn't stop smile, because you never thought you will have sex on a planet, while be on duty. But you didn’t care, for now it was only you and Scotty. His dick fully erect, he placed himself in your entrance and push it inside. You opened your mouth for say something, but more moans escaped. He kept thrusting fast and hard, hitting your sweet spot everything. Scotty bend over you so he could take your nipples in mouth, licking and sucking them, making you moan louder

“Scotty! P-please more!” You begged.

He groaned from the deep of his throat, thrusting hard as he could. Heavily breathing, you grabbed Scotty feeling your climax coming fast. Scotty whispered your name over and over in your ear, telling you to come, that your moans were making him harder, that you were so beautiful like this. “I love you, (Y/N).” He groaned as he came inside you. You came only a second after.

Sweating and heavily breathing, you both heard the comm bipped. Right in time.

“Scotty, answer please!” Kirk’s voice came through.  
“Aye captain? What’s the issues?”  
“We have been trying to contact you for hours now! Well, the transporter is ready to beam you and (Y/LN) back on board.”  
“Aye aye captain.”

You both put your clothes back on quickly before they beam you. Thought you enjoyed the moment with Scotty down there, you were glad to see the ship again. Oddly, everyone was laughing in the room. You didn’t get why till you looked at Scotty and realized he was wearing your shirt and you was wearing his. That was a little embarrassing. 

“Well, some of us had fun while the others were working hard.” Kirk laughed. “Let get out of here and let those two lovers exchange their shirt.” Everyone exit the room. You wasn’t upset, actually you also found this situation funny and you might laughed about this later today. Scotty kissed you back after put back his red shirt and invited you to his quarters later tonight, for a drink… And more.


End file.
